Lorsqu'un simple jeu, devient réalité
by BeingFearless
Summary: Quinn Fabray et Noah Puckerman ne se sont jamais parlé. Lors d'une fête, ils sont désignés par le jeu du hasard pour un allé simple pour la chambre du septième ciel. Ce n'était qu'un simple jeu - mais lorsque les deux personnes se rendront compte qu'elles sont amoureuses l'une de l'autre, que va-t-il se passer ? OS en plusieurs parties. Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous! (ou bonsoir).

Voilà un petit OS sur Quinn & Puck (qui sera sûrement en deux ou trois parties), complètement en dehors du contexte de la série Glee.  
Si cette première partie vous plaît, je posterais la suite.

Bonne lecture ! :-)

_Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

* * *

Lorsqu'un simple jeu, devient réalité.

_L'amour est un sentiment plus fort que tous les autres, mais quel est son prix ?_

* * *

Quinn fit tourner la bouteille posée sur le sol. Chaque seconde comptait : qui allait l'envoyer au septième ciel ce soir ? Riant, la blonde se cacha les yeux, impatiente. On entendait à peine le son du verre tourner sur le sol en bois. Elle fixa ensuite un à un, les gens assis en rond autour du centre d'attraction. Elle ne connaissait pas tout le monde. Serait-ce une fille ? Ou un garçon parfaitement inconnu ? Un sourire pensif se perdait sur ses lèvres aussi rouges que le sang, sourire qui s'élargit aussitôt lorsque la fameuse bouteille s'arrêta. L'objet pointait Noah Puckerman.

Noah dégageait, au yeux de Quinn, énormément de charme. Il était sûr de lui, et avait le don de faire craquer toutes les filles qu'il croisait sur son chemin. Il avait la peau mat, et une petite crête noire se dressait sur son crâne, dépourvu d'autres cheveux. Ses yeux étaient marrons, quant à sa bouche, fine, de nombreuses lèvres avaient dû y succomber. Sous son t-shirt de l'équipe de football, se dessinait un corps parfaitement sculpté – pensait Quinn, puisqu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le voir torse nu jusqu'à présent.

Les deux adolescents s'étaient rencontrés en maternelle, mais n'avais jamais été très proches- jusqu'à ce jour, apparemment.

Bien qu'un sourire en coin s'affichait sur le visage de Noah, Quinn l'avait toujours trouvé mystérieux. On ne pouvait jamais savoir à quoi il pensait, et depuis toutes ces années, Puckerman n'avait cessé de la surprendre, tant par ses nombreuses qualités que son intelligence remarquable. En fait, elle le trouvait fascinant.

Sous l'effet de l'alcool, Quinn tituba légèrement en se retrouvant debout. Puis, souriant toujours, la Fabray attrapa la main de son partenaire - incroyablement sexy – pour mieux se diriger vers la « chambre du septième ciel » disposée à cet effet.

Alors qu'elle venait de pousser la porte, la blonde se sentit plaquée contre le mur, deux bras musclés entourant sa taille de guêpe. Cependant, Noah ne l'embrassait pas, il la contemplait. Quels cheveux magnifiques, avec le brillant de la plus belle soie, longs, abondants, d'un blond éclatant. Puis, d'un seul coup, il était absorbé par la couleur de ses yeux verts - presque aussi étincelante que la lueur d'un diamant. Qui en vit jamais de pareils ? Le jeune garçon n'avait tout simplement plus de mots pour la décrire. Quinn, quant à elle, fronçait les sourcils. Pourquoi ne l'embrassait-il pas, elle qui en avait tellement envie ? Contrariée, elle se détacha des bras du jeune homme pour aller s'asseoir sur le lit deux places, ne pouvant retenir un léger soupir. Seul un faisceau de lumière blanche du clair de lune qui traversait les carreaux de la petite fenêtre l'éclairait. La chambre n'était pas spacieuse on pouvait alors distinguer les traits du visage affligé de la jeune femme. Elle qui s'attendait à passer sept minutes de pur bonheur, elle passerait en fin de compte sept minutes d'ennui mortel avec un garçon qu'elle ne trouvait finalement plus si sexy qu'au départ. Alors s'avança gravement un jeune homme d'un mètre quatre-vingt de haut, qui semblait avoir perdu toute son assurance face à la magnifique jeune femme. Mais cette dernière ne sembla pas vouloir abandonner son projet. A son tour, elle se leva lentement, mordant premièrement sa lèvre inférieure, puis passant ensuite sa main dans ses cheveux, se rapprochant dangereusement de Noah, telle un chasseur chassant sa proie.

« Quinn... » susurra celui-ci, immobile, observant le petit numéro de Quinn.

« Allez, Puckerman, on est bourrés! Demain, tu n'auras plus aucun souvenirs de cette nuit, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?... »

Son visage était désormais à quelques centimètres du jeune homme. Elle passa une main sous son t-shirt, et, mon dieu ! Elle crut rêver en caressant son ventre parfaitement plat et musclé.

« Retire ton t-shirt. »

Noah s'exécuta, laissant s'échapper un léger rire.

« C'est pas vrai » s'exclama-t-elle, la bouche grande ouverte.

Noah balada ses yeux de droite à gauche, plissant ses lèvres. Il marqua une pause, laissant Quinn s''attarder sur ses abdominaux. Apparemment, elle semblait aussi déstabilisée par son torse nu que lui l'avait été toute à l'heure par son visage d'ange.

« Non. »

La blonde remonta lentement ses iris verts sur le visage de Puckerman, les sourcils froncés.

« Quoi, non ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. »

« Tu peux t'expliquer ? »

« Des souvenirs. »

« Ah... »

« Quoi, ah ? »

« Embrasse-moi à la fin, au lieu de faire ton intellectuel. Tu en meurs d'envie Puckerman, je le sais. Ce que tu vas vivre dans quelques instants avec moi sera tellement incroyable qu'il va être impossible de l'oublier. Alors arrête de te mentir à toi-même et viens par-là, il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps.»

* * *

Voilà, voilà.

C'était court mais.. ce n'est qu'un avant goût, après tout. :)

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

_xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2.**

* * *

Noah Puckerman s'exécuta. Plus, qui refuserait de coucher avec la déesse qu'était Quinn Fabray ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne devait pas leur rester beaucoup de temps. La scène dura quelques minutes mais pourtant, les deux jeunes adultes n'en demeurèrent pas moins agréablement surpris et satisfaits des capacités… de l'autre. Quinn avait eu raison : Noah n'était pas prêt d'oublier cet instant…

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée ensemble, à rigoler de tout et de n'importe quoi. En un rien de temps, ils se rapprochèrent énormément…

Quinn était rentrée chez elle vers trois heures du matin, accompagnée de Noah. Elle avait essayé de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller ses parents, mais sa démarche en zigzag convint Noah qui décida de l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte même de sa chambre. Il ne la laissa qu'après s'être assuré que rien ne pouvait lui arriver et, à son tour, marcha à pas de loup jusqu'à la sortie, puis rentra chez lui.

Le lendemain était un dimanche. Les deux amis s'étaient échangé leur numéro de téléphone la veille et, aux alentours de midi, le jeune homme décida d'appeler la fille qui avait égayé sa soirée de la veille. En vain, cependant : il tomba sur sa messagerie.

« Salut Quinn, c'est Noah. T'étais si belle hier soir. Rappelle-moi. Bye. »

« Euh, c'est encore moi. Je me demandais si tu acceptais qu'on se revoit un de ces quatre. Voilà, c'est tout. A plus. »

L'horloge sonnait quatorze heures et Quinn n'avait toujours pas rappelé son ami, ni envoyé aucun message. Noah, quant à lui, avait retrouvé son meilleur ami dans l'après-midi… et n'évoqua pas sa rencontre de la veille.

[…]

Quinn et Noah partageaient un même cours, ce semestre : français. Lui, en profitait généralement pour dormir, car bizarrement, la voix de Miss Bernard avait des effets soporifiques sur le jeune garçon à crête. Elle, écoutait à chaque cours, impassible à toutes les nombreuses répétitions du professeur. « Je vais. Tu vas. Il ou elle va. Ensemble. Je vais. Tu vas, Il ou elle va…»

Assis sur sa chaise deux rangs en avant, Noah se retourna et adressa un sourire à Quinn, qui sembla ne pas du tout l'avoir remarqué. C'est à peine si elle l'avait regardé.

Le lendemain, il la vit ranger quelques affaires dans son casier et s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres d'elle. Quinn tourna la tête, puis aborda une tête qui avait l'air de dire : « Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça, j'ai quelque chose sur la figure ? »

« Je t'ai appelé deux fois avant-hier, tu ne m'as pas répondu. Je me demandais si tout elle bien, commença-t-il.

La Fabray ouvrit grand les yeux, puis ce fut comme si elle avait eu une sorte d'illumination.

« Ah, alors c'est toi, Noah ? »

Comment ça_, ah, alors c'est toi, Noah_ ?

« A quoi tu joues ? lui demanda-t-il, déconcerté, ce à quoi elle répondit par une autre question.

« Comment tu as eu mon numéro de téléphone ? »

« Attends, tu blagues là ? La soirée.

Comme elle avait l'air de le prendre pour un psychopathe, Noah continua, en lâchant un bref soupir.

« Samedi soir. Le jeu de la bouteille. La chambre. Nous deux, conclut-il.

« Ah, oui… Je crois que j'avais un peu trop forcé sur la bouteille, ce soir-là. Je ne me souviens de rien. Laisse-moi quelques heures, et tout me sera revenu. »

« Lorsque ce sera le cas, rappelle moi, d'accord ? »

« C'est ça. »

Elle _ne se souvenait plus de rien_ ? Noah fulmina intérieurement. Leur discussion s'arrêta là.

[…]

En vérité, Quinn s'en rappelait bien - très, très bien, même (contrairement à ce que certains disaient, la Fabray tenait excellemment bien l'alcool, ce qui était un avantage considérable). Cet instant qu'ils avaient vécu cette soirée-là avait été magique. Epoustouflant. Délicieux. Bon sang, c'était encore plus que ça.

Le problème, car évidemment, il y avait un problème, c'est que Quinn était officiellement en couple avec un des garçons les plus populaires du lycée. Et elle l'aimait, vraiment. Elle tenait à lui comme à la prunelle de ses yeux – et leur amour battait de l'aile depuis maintenant quatre mois. En même temps, samedi soir, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi proche de quelqu'un que de Noah. Ils avaient passé seulement quelques heures ensemble, mais Quinn avait eu l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. _Ressaisis toi_, lui ordonna une petite voix dans sa tête. _Tu aimes Sam, Sam t'aime. Coucher avec Noah, ce n'était qu'un simple jeu. Il faut arrêter de penser à lui._

Alors, depuis ce jour, elle évitait Noah. Celui-ci avait dû comprendre qu'elle et lui, c'était « terminé », puisqu'il ne l'avait pas appelé depuis leur discussion près du casier de Quinn. Pour autant, Quinn n'en était pas plus heureuse, loin de là.

[…]

_On a fait que respecter les règles du jeu, ce soir-là_, pensait Noah, pour se persuader intérieurement qu'il avait tort de penser à Quinn si souvent. D'ailleurs, entre eux, ça ne collerait pas. Ils étaient trop différents : l'un était plutôt un pauvre type, pas très riche, pas très doué, mais qui pouvait avoir toutes les filles à ses pieds l'autre était une élève modèle, bon chic, bon genre, et incroyablement jolie. Leur seul point commun était peut être ça, en fait : leur beauté. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : autant faire comme si cela ne s'était jamais passé.

_J'ai dit que je voulais avoir des souvenirs. Je n'aurai pas dû : j'en ai eu. Ca blesse plus qu'autre chose, en fin de compte._

[…]

Un jour, pendant que Noah s'entraînait sur le terrain, il aperçut la belle blonde. Elle était accompagnée de _Trouty Mouth_ (Noah avait pris l'habitude d'appeler le copain de Quinn comme ça) et ils n'avaient visiblement pas l'air de voir la vie en rose.

« Lâche moi ! » criait-elle, folle de rage.

« Quinn, je peux tout t'expliquer… » Il essayait de retenir son bras, mais elle lui flanqua un coup de poing au visage si fort, qu'il en tomba à terre.

« Je tenais à toi, pauvre con ! Sors de ma vie. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, tu m'entends ? »

Noah en avait profité pour se rapprocher.

« T'as compris ? » intervint-il. « Dégage, Evans ».

Ce dernier se releva et partit sans demander son reste. Il ne valait mieux pas s'opposer à Noah Puckerman. Il tenta un léger « Ca va ? » à Quinn, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que la blonde se jeta au cou du beau jeune homme, les yeux remplis de larmes.

* * *

A bientôt pour le chapitre trois...

_xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 et fin.**

* * *

Noah l'accompagna près des vestiaires. Tandis qu'il enlevait son uniforme de footballeur, Quinn s'assit sur un banc. Cette dernière s'efforçait de ne pas pleurer, ce qui était visiblement difficile. Il tenta de parler mais elle l'en empêcha.

« Pardonne-moi… » Gémit-elle.

« De quoi ? » Il était un peu déboussolé.

« Un, de ne pas t'avoir rappelé. Deux, de t'avoir fait croire que j'avais tout oublié. Trois, de ne pas t'avoir rappelé une seconde fois. »

« Quinn, c'est pas grave. »

Noah esquissa un léger sourire sincère. Il ne lui en voulait vraiment pas, c'était vrai. Quant à Quinn, elle sécha ses larmes. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre, pour le moment… La sonnerie marqua la fin des cours et ils repartirent chacun de leur côté.

[…]

Les jours qui suivirent, ils s'étaient beaucoup reparlé, et passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ils apprenaient à se connaître, en essayant de contrôler leurs envies de se sauter dessus, sans pour autant en faire part ouvertement. Un jour, lorsqu'ils étaient à la bibliothèque, Noah se souvint d'un détail.

« Tu sais, je repensais à un truc. »

Quinn leva la tête de son bouquin, et posa ses yeux remplis de tendresse sur Noah.

« Oui, Puck ? » Elle avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler comme ça.

« Il y a quelques jours, dans les vestiaires, tu as dit que tu n'avais pas oublié… C'était vrai ? »

La blonde afficha un sourire avant de répondre. « Bien sûr. »

« Pourquoi m'avoir dit ça, alors ? »

Sa question était totalement légitime et elle savait bien qu'elle devrait y répondre un jour. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et commença sa phrase…

« J'ai paniqué, avoua-t-elle. Tu… On peut continuer la conversation dehors, s'il te plait ? »

… qu'elle ne finit pas. En effet, un garçon de première année les épiait du coin de l'œil – enfin, l'épiait elle plus particulièrement – et Quinn, mal à l'aise, ne se sentait pas de déballer sa vie privée devant tout le monde. Puck acquiesça, en la suivant dans le couloir, puis jusque sur le terrain de football, avant de s'installer sur les gradins, à l'abri du regard un peu trop insistant d'autrui.

« J'ai paniqué, reprit-elle. Je n'avais pas encore eu ma « première fois » avant… toi. »

Puck fronça les sourcils. « Mais… tu as dit que… » Elle lui coupa la parole. « Je sais, je sais, continua-t-elle en faisant plusieurs gestes avec ses mains en chassant l'idée de Puck. C'était principalement sous l'effet de l'alcool, puis parce que comme ça, j'aurai pu… Enfin, tu vois. Avoir de l'expérience avant de le faire avec Sam. »

Son ton si neutre rendit Puck presque choqué. De nombreuses minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, son regard rivé vers le sol.

« Je crois... qu'il faudrait mieux que je m'en aille. » Dit-il en commençant à se lever.

« Puck, non ! Attends. »

Sans détourner le regard, il soupira profondément, avant de se rasseoir.

« Après, j'ai réalisé que je n'avais jamais été si proche de quelqu'un que de toi. J'avais tellement… peur. Et l'autre jour, j'étais tellement paniquée à l'idée de ce que Sam aurait pu penser de moi. Et en même temps, je ne voulais pas te perdre… J'ai donc préféré renier notre aventure en essayant de me persuader que ce n'avait été qu'un jeu, mais à l'évidence, ça avait été bien plus que ça. »

Puck ne parlant toujours pas, elle susurra des mots si doucement qu'il aurait été presque impossible de les entendre.

« Reste. »

Quinn l'implorait silencieusement. Si elle le perdait, elle ne s'en remettrait pas… mais l'aurait bien mérité, en quelque sorte… Ils s'échangèrent un regard, l'un ayant le regard impassible, l'autre avait la vision obstruée par des larmes qui voulaient s'échapper. Et puis, il rit, ce qui laissa Quinn perplexe. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, les lèvres de Puck se posèrent sur les siennes, et elle crut que son cœur allait tout simplement s'arrêter de battre. Ils souriaient tous les deux, et Quinn intensifia le baiser en caressant de sa main la joue de Puck.

Eux deux, ça collait plutôt bien, en fait.

* * *

**The end.**

J'espère que cette _petite (minuscule)_ histoire vous a plu, et que vous avez reconnu le dernier mot de Quinn. :P

_xoxo_


End file.
